compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Celestysa
Celestysa is the Daydream Complien. It belongs to the Dream and Cosmic Elements. It grows from Starysium and into Elysaurium. Appearance Celestysa is a personoid, having the signature yellow skin of the Starysium line. Its face consists of an oval-like shape, having two pairs of yellow horns similar to that of Starclaw. It also has one visible eye, the other of which is hidden behind its gigantic rapunzel-esque hair. This eye contains the nightmares that the Celestysa has absorbed, but has not been able to convert into elysioids, substances that create positive dreams - which are stored in their long cyan-blue-indigo-purple locks. One of its left horns pokes through its hair - the other is usually hidden behind the dream-like locks. The Celestysa wears a long gown, coloured like a nebula. A golden star is located at the end of its nebula-like 'shirt', its very shimmer having the ability to put Compliens, Raethians, and Mogurians to sleep. The shirt ends with long, drooping sleeves, revealing a pair of three claw-like hands. These are usually found flicking about, creating light ripples and allowing the Celestysa to locate any bad or negative energy and expel it. Its shirt is tied with its skirt, a belt of free-flowing dream energy binding the two materials together. The skirt it 'wears' is ruffled, and the material it is made out of is cloud-like, said to be made out of the very heavens themselves. The skirt ends in a pair of pointy, triangular-like yellow feet. Its long hair flows around its body, allowing the Celestysa to float gracefully. Information When a Starysium grows into a Celestysa, their powers to formulate good dreams using the elysioids is boosted, and it is this very power that aids many nightmare-sufferers. The Celestysa, when night arises, begins to search through the lands for any sleeping being who is suffering from a nightmare. When it locates a nightmare, the Celestysa flicks it's wrists and creates a dream portal into the Dreamscape, and then it locates the source of the negative nightmare energy. It then absorbs the energy, replacing it with a comforting elysioid which instantly soothes the mind. Once it leaves the dream void, the elysioid kicks into work, waking the individual in order to ensure that the negative energy has been fully disintegrated. Sometimes, it prevails - however the elysioid is able to turn the nightmare into a positive dream, eliminating it. Once this has been done, the Celestysa searches for more afflicted individuals. It continues its efforts well into the night, and when daylight floods the area, it leaves and returns back to its cloud-home, known as an Elysium. Here, the Celestysa converts the negative energy it absorbed into elsyioids, which it then stores in its hair. The cosmic energy within the elysioid, as well as light and dream energy, causes individual hairs on the Celestysa to become the mesmerising colours that they are. During the day, it would generally stay solitary and finely process the elysioids until nightfall. Despite the fact that they receive no sleep, they have adapted to live in this way. The light magic flowing through them provides them with the equivalent of sleep, and as a result they are able to live like they are. It is believed that they are related to Starclaw, however it hasn't been proven yet. When a Celestysa has collected an abundance of elysioids, it grows into Elysaurium. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Celestysa here. Origin Some insights on Celestysa's origins. Name Celestysa is a portmanteau of celestial and elysium, the Ancient Greek heaven. Design Celestysa's design is based off of a woman wearing a kimono, the BFG, and Rapunzel. Trivia *Its family drew inspiration from the Starclaw line. *While supposedly related to the Starclaw line, Celestysa and its relatives are seldom hunted by Drillasps. Category:Compliens Category:Dream Element Category:Cosmic Element Category:Made by ~Celestial-Healix~ Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Rare Compliens Category:Aerial Compliens Category:Daydream Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Purple Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Omnivorous Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Created in 2016